Fueno
Fueno is the main town on the island of Suncrest in Illisa Bay. Fishermen and traders regularly sail back and forth between Fueno and the city of Donau in Tiberoa. Fueno's main attractions are the hot spring baths and a harbor big enough for the Queen Fury. Unlike Deningrad, Fueno has hot weather. Fueno shares some similarities to Lohan in Serdio, because like Lohan, it also houses a lot of Tiberoan merchants around the dock. Like Lidiera, Fueno is the only location on its island that the player can visit. At the time of the story, merchant ships and fishermen are unable to ply their trades due to the Dragon Regole. Previously and next: The heroes embark to Illisa Bay and Fueno on the Queen Fury and return to Donau and Disc 3, Fate and Soul, starting in Furni Architecture Queen Fury's Dock Besides Donau and Furni, Fueno also has a dock. For routes around Illisa Bay see this part for Donau. Story Chapter 2: Platinum Shadow Death of a Sea Dragon After Rose and Dart went missing in the ocean from the Phantom Ship, Albert, Haschel, Meru, Kongol and Shana kept on by traveling to Fueno. The five stayed at the nearest hotel until Rose and Dart suddenly showed up. Pete begs Rose and Dart to escort him and his mother from Lidiera through the monster-infested Undersea Cavern to the clinic in Fueno. As they are bidding their farewells, Pete asks a question he has obviously been pondering for a long time. When he entered the cave, alerted by the dog barking, he saw Rose cradling Dart's head in her lap. "But are you in love?" he asks, "Because in that cave, you.." Rose takes Pete to one side and insists, in a whisper, "You are a good boy and didn't see anything, ok?". This direct approach to Pete's lack of understanding is typical of a Rose grown ruthless over the hundreds of years of struggle. In the Black Castle, for example, when Kongol bemoans his dishonored fate, she had offered to kill him, and even drew her blade; Dart had to intervene. Walking along the merchants' stalls after asking Kayla about the location of the five, Dart bumps into Meru who scolds him for being blind, before realizing. Meru rejoices at their return and took them to the hotel. In front of the bar, Meru repeats her prank of covering Dart's eyes. His eyes uncovered, Dart is surprised to see Albert, Haschel and Kongol again. Dart tells the the group about his journey from Lidiera after falling from Phantom Ship. Meru speculates that something may have happened between Rose and Dart; Haschel chides her for rudeness, and then is unable to contain himself, asking more or less the same question. Dart then goes upstairs to comfort the woebegone Shana, and they hug. Meru, and again a Haschel old enough to know better, and this time even Albert, are hiding behind the door eavesdropping. Hidden behind the door they may be, but not at all silent,; Dart opens the door suddenly and they all fall in, comically running out again in embarrassment. The group then move on with their quest. While walking around Fueno, the group sees a drunken fellow named Drippy lying around the ground. When they ask the man he wails about a Sea Dragon on Prison Island near the Undersea Cavern that destroyed his home. This evidence comes from a somewhat unreliable source, but reiterates what Commodore Puler said about a Sea Dragon attacking the ships nearby and scaring all the merchants away. The group then decides to get rid of the Sea Dragon; Pete guesses that it lived north of Undersea Cavern. Finding the passage to Prison Island blocked, the group must move on to Lidiera so that they can convince the mayor to unflood the path to the rest of Undersea Cavern. Store Stardust Gallery Fueno Street.jpg|Front Street Fueno Sea Port.jpg|Back street Fueno Dock.jpg|Queen Fury docked at Fueno Fueno Hotel.jpg|Hotel Fueno Clinic.jpg|Clinic Fueno Weapon Shop and Item Shop.jpg|Weapon Shop (Top part) and Item Shop (Bottom part) Fueno Hot Spring.jpg|Famous hot spring of Fueno Fueno Drunkard.jpg|A drunkard tells of the Sea Dragon Fueno Clinic 2.jpg|Teo taking care of his mother at the clinic Fueno Map.jpg|Fueno on Map Trivia *All the three cities Fletz, Fueno and Donau in Tiberoa are seaside cities with a dock for Queen Fury. *After reuniting with the party, Dart can revisit Teo and his mother again at the clinic and chat with him. At some point, Teo will ask "What do you mean you have a hard time when you have a lots of pretty girl around you?" Dart can reply "It is because ... Jealousy" , "...Sometimes it's scary" or "... Sometimes it's annoying." After Dart said any of this, he will get a funny reaction from Shana, Rose and Meru respectively. * Saves made in Fueno are labeled, "Feuno". Category:Location Category:Disc 2 Category:Hidden stardust Category:Shop Category:Town Category:Tiberoa